


Fly with the wind

by maggie33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Psychic Connection Between Dragons and Humans, Vaguely Slavic Fantasy, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Wislawa hated that time of the year when she had to leave Mieszko in the village and travel to the capital for the annual meeting of the High Council. She preferred to leave politics to politicians and concentrate on doing what she did best, and that was guarding the border with her dragon and her trusted team of experienced warriors. But there was no getting out of that meeting when one was the General of the Eastern Guard.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandomtrees





	Fly with the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/gifts).



> Thank you to Rei for beta-reading.

Mieszko soared through the chilly evening air with an evident delight. He let out a high-pitched sound, half growl, half whine, which he used to make as a little baby dragon, and which Wislawa hadn’t heard for a long time. She laughed.

“Yes, I missed you, too,” she said softly.

She pressed her palm against the scales on Mieszko’s neck. She could feel their psychic connection re-establishing after a month-long absence. Mieszko’s red wings were beating the air with powerful, even strokes. And she could feel his contentment like a wave of warm, liquid substance flowing through her brain and her heart.

She hated that time of the year when she had to leave Mieszko in the village and travel to the capital for the annual meeting of the High Council. She preferred to leave politics to politicians and concentrate on doing what she did best, and that was guarding the border with her dragon and her trusted team of experienced warriors. But there was no getting out of that meeting when one was the General of the Eastern Guard. So she left Mieszko under the care of her second in command Tomira, and went on horseback to the capital, to the boring meetings and annoying courtiers and backroom intrigues. And to the impossibility of avoiding the Queen Oda and the Royal Consort Miloslawa, the one with hair as black as a raven’s wings, and eyes as blue as the sky on a clear morning. There was a time when those eyes looked at Wislawa with love instead of that guarded haughtiness that had met her for the last five years.

_“Milochna,” Wislawa moaned. “My love...”_

_She bent her head. The body of her beloved was spread beneath her, her skin heated and taut. Her strong thighs were trembling under Wislawa’s hands._

_“Wiselka,” Miloslawa whispered in a breathless voice when she reached her pleasure, her body pulsing under Wislawa’s tongue. “I will love you forever.”_

But she hadn’t. Not even a year passed from that moment, when the newly anointed Queen Oda put a royal diadem on Miloslawa’s head. “The one whom fame loves” indeed. Two days later Wislawa asked for a transfer to the eastern borders and for the next five years she visited the capital only once a year. And even that seemed like too much.

But, as she was gliding in the sky, the sound of Mieszko’s wings loud in her ears, she realized that something was different this year. She wasn’t filled with bitterness and regret. And the memory of seeing Miloslawa, still so tall and strong and beautiful, no matter how many years had passed, didn’t bring any pangs of sorrow to her heart. Instead she felt light and happy, even. And the face she was seeing in her mind right now wasn’t the blue-eyed, black-haired one. 

Her mind traveled back in time to her first moments in the capital this year, after she left her horse in the stables and walked into the courtyard at the back of the High Commander’s headquarters.

She saw a woman with short brown hair sparring with a young man. The woman was wearing a plain uniform usually worn by the palace guards, but she was excellent with the sword. She easily blocked the young man’s thrusts and her attacks often surprised her clearly less experienced opponent.

Wislawa came closer, fascinated. The young man noticed her, his eyes widening at the sight of her general insignia. He stumbled and almost fell down. But he managed to straighten himself at the last moment.

“General,” he stammered out.

The brown-haired woman turned in Wislawa’s direction. Her gaze swept over Wislawa’s body from head to toe with visible interest. She had clear, intelligent eyes in the warm color of dark honey. She smiled. Wislawa thought that she should feel uneasy under this unexpected scrutiny from a stranger, but to her surprise she didn’t. She found herself wanting to smile back. She straightened her back, chasing away this bizarre thought, and came closer.

“You’re good with your sword, soldier,” she said in an official tone of voice. “Which regiment are you from?”

The young man made a short, choking sound. He threw a frightened look at the brown-haired woman.

“You can go,” the woman said to him.

The man bowed and left, almost running away from them. That bow was too servile and Wislawa instantly knew that she had made a mistake. Whomever the brown-haired woman was, she definitely wasn’t a simple soldier.

“The General of the Eastern Guard,” the woman said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

She came closer and raised her hand, her fingers smoothing the creases in Wislawa’s well-worn uniform. Wislawa felt hot all of a sudden. There was something in that woman that called to her. She used to feel that way sometimes with her infatuations back in the day, when she was not even 18 years of age. But never as an adult woman, not since she joined the Royal Guard so many years ago. Even Miloslawa had to work hard on lowering Wislawa’s defenses before Wislawa allowed herself to surrender to passion and love. But here and now she just wanted to push that strange, alluring woman against the wall and cover the stranger’s lips with her own.

The woman’s smile widened. It made the corners of her eyes crinkle.

“I knew you’d be a very interesting person. I’m glad I was right,” she said.

“I’m glad at least one of us is having fun right now,” Wislawa said, giving the woman a long, level look.

The woman laughed.

“Sadly, I have to go now. But we’ll meet again soon, General. I’m looking forward to it,” she said and her tone of voice was teasing. 

She left leaving Wislawa perplexed and confused and very intrigued. She promised herself that she would find out who she was after the first meeting of the High Council the next day. She didn’t have to wait that long. She found out sooner than that when she was introduced to the new High Priestess Dobromira – “the one that values peace” – and looked in her honey-colored eyes. Wislawa’s thoughts, as she said her formal greetings, were a mixture of embarrassment and amusement and respect. She was too experienced to blush in a moment like this, but it was a close call.

The High Priestess was looking her straight in the eyes as the High Commander described Wislawa’s successes at keeping the eastern border quiet and peaceful. Her face was serious, but her eyes were filled with mirth. All through the meeting later Wislawa’s eyes kept straying to the High Priestess’s seat almost against her will, drawn to the other woman’s poise and confidence.

When the meeting was finished Wislawa moved to the exit, but she was stopped by the same young man that she recognized as the one sparring with the High Priestess earlier.

“The High Priestess Dobromira requires your presence,” he said.

And what the High Priestess Dobromira wanted was to inform Wislawa personally of her planned visit to the Eastern Temple later this year.

“I presume you are able to provide necessary protection for my visit, General,” the High Priestess said.

Her smile was too tempting and her gaze too meaningful. _Ah, two can play that game_ , Wislawa thought, amused.

“I will handle your protection personally,” she said. Her tone of voice was serious, but she didn’t try to hide her interest and she knew the High Priestess could see it in her gaze.

She chuckled at the memory of that scene now – their second meeting. And there were many more after that one during the month Wislawa spent in the capital. All official, but filled with provoking smiles, hot looks and suggestive words. 

“Dobromira,” Wislawa said aloud now. The name sounded good in her mouth.

Mieszko snuffled loudly. She knew he could feel her joy and that it made him happy. He turned his head to look at her and she instantly knew what question he was asking her. She checked the straps on the harness keeping her safe on the dragon’s back and nodded at Mieszko. She could feel his excitement even before she said: “Go on, show me what you can do.”

Mieszko nosedived through the air. The wind from his wings hit Wislawa into her face, messing her hair. Mieszko flew over the forest, his belly scrubbing over tree tops. Then he shot high into the sky again doing a wide circle in the air, and then a few smaller ones until Wislawa laughed in exhilaration. Mieszko answered her with a joyous growl.

When they finally landed near Wislawa’s quarters, both pleasantly tired, Wislawa slid from the dragon’s back and stroked his snout gently. Mieszko’s golden eyes closed in bliss.

“We will have a guest soon,” Wislawa told him, the memory of honey-colored eyes and all those teasing smiles bringing another wave of joy into her heart. “I think you’ll like her.”

Mieszko agreed with her assessment with an amused snort.


End file.
